Sincérité
by Trixie Ray
Summary: Seu amor era real... assim como sua dor


**Sincérité**

**Autora: Bea Mendes**

**Shipper: **Jacob Black x Bella Swan

**Genre: **Angst/ Drama

**Rated: K+**

**Summary:** Seu amor era real... assim como sua dor.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não é meu, #mimimi.

* * *

**N/A:** Só para deixar bem claro que quando eu estava lendo Eclipse para ver como a SM escreveu a cena do beijo entre Jacob e Bella, eu comecei a sentir aquela dor péssima de lembrar como eles perderam o destino que eles tinham. Por isso escrevi a fic do jeito que está...  
A música utilizada é: Je Pense À Toi - Amadou et Mariam. Super aconselho todo mundo a ouvir essa música, ela é muito expressiva.  
Fic escrita para o V Challenge de Songfics, do Marauder's Map. Item utilizado: 12. Sinceridade  
Obrigada à Sammy que betou a fic para mim (:

* * *

_Je pense à toi, mon amour, ma bien aimée  
Ne m'abandonnes pas, mon amour, ma chérie_

Tudo o que eu queria era expressar o que eu sentia, mostrar à Bella o quanto de dor e felicidade eu estava sentindo naquele momento... com um beijo, com um único toque. Porque era tudo o que podia fazer.  
Mostrar quão sinceras eram as emoções que estavam em meus olhos.

_Quand je suis dans mon lit  
Je ne rêve qu'a toi  
Et quand je me réveille  
Je ne pense qu'a toi_

Sinto-me um lixo pensando na dor em que eu fiz - não, faço - Bella sentir. Eu mal posso agüentar; como posso fazer isso com ela? Depois de tudo pelo que ela passou. Eu lembro de sua dor quando Edward à deixou... todo meu ódio por ele, mas estou fazendo a mesma coisa.  
Machucando-a.

_Je pense à toi, mon amour, ma bien aimée  
Ne m'abandonnes pas, mon amour, ma chérie_

Eu só tenho uma única certeza: se ela me abandonar, eu morrerei.  
Não tem outra alternativa, mesmo sabendo o quanto ela vai sofrer com isso.

_Si je ne te vois pas, je ne peux rien dire  
Je ne peux rien faire, je ne peux rien voir  
Je ne veux rien savoir, mon amour, ma chérie_

_Eu_ não consigo explicar essa dor. É como se tivesse algo no final da minha garganta, querendo subir, mas não consegue. É um mal estar geral. São arrepios constantes a todo momento.  
Isso quando a dor não muda e fica algo insuportável, definitivamente deve ser pior do que ter um enfarte. É uma pontada, mas não só isso. É como se alguém segurasse meu coração em suas mãos e apertasse até não dar mais e tudo que resta é um nada... sem pensamentos, sem razão. Sem nada a não ser a dor.  
Deve ter sido assim que Bella se sentiu.

_Je pense à toi, mon amour, ma bien aimée  
Ne m'abandonnes pas, mon amour, ma chérie_

Sei que não posso oferecer muito à Bella. Não sou rico como Edward é. Mas eu posso oferecer-lhe um futuro.  
Uma família.  
Uma vida inteira comigo, até a morte nos separar.

_Certains t'ont promit la Terre  
D'autres promettent le Ciel  
Y en a qui t'ont promit la Lune  
Et moi je n'ai rien que ma pauvre guitare_

Arrepios voltam a atormentar-me com a idéia da separação. Mesmo após a morte.  
Porque eu sei que nós não teremos isso. Temos todo um futuro, mas não temos ao mesmo tempo.  
Sei que por mais que ela me ame, nós não ficaremos juntos. Não teremos a _nossa_ família. Não teremos uma vida juntos.  
A única coisa que teremos um do outro, será a dor e a expectativa de acordar de um sonho e poder ter nosso destino de volta.

_Je pense à toi, mon amour, ma bien aimée  
Ne m'abandonnes pas, mon amour, ma chérie_

**:.: Fin :.:**

Tradução:  
Eu penso em você, meu amor, minha amada  
Não me abandone, meu amor, minha querida  
Quando eu estou na minha cama eu só sonho com você  
E quando eu me desperto eu só penso em você  
Eu penso em você, meu amor, minha amada  
Não me abandone, meu amor, minha querida  
Se eu não te vejo, eu não posso dizer nada  
Eu não posso fazer nada, eu não posso ver nada  
Eu não quero nada saber, meu amor, minha querida  
Eu penso em você, meu amor, minha amada  
Não me abandone, meu amor, minha querida  
Certamente te prometeram a Terra  
Outros prometeram o Céu  
Há quem te prometeu a Lua  
E eu não tenho nada a não ser meu pobre violão  
Eu penso em você, meu amor, minha amada  
Não me abandone, meu amor, minha querida


End file.
